Empty Room
by hardcorehpluver
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Renee, Alice, and Bella are all going off on their own ways. This is about the recollections of saying good bye to one another.


_HEY ALL! I am back and online. I will have somemore of my other stories up soon. This is a little one-shot that i thought would hopefully cheer some of you readers up. Also as a little gift for being so patient with me. My life has been hectic the last 7 months. But that is no excuse for how I have been neglecting my stories, and subconsiously my readers. so just one more reminder that I AM BACK. I should have more coming within a couple weeks._

_A/N: I do not nor will I ever own Twilight. If I did I would keep Emmett to myself._

_Summary: ALL HUMAN! Renee, Alice, and Bella are all going off on their own ways. This is about the recollections of saying good bye to one another._

* * *

_**Empty Room.**_

_The room was empty. All of them were. _

They thought as they left the only home they've known for most of their lives. Three keys left in the mailbox. The landlord will pick them up later. "_Time to move on",_ they said. The cars were packed up. Three cars. Three separate lives. One family going in different directions. A mother and her two daughters together for one last goodbye. One last look at their home. One big sigh from all. A daughter off to college. The other off to start her new life as a wife. The mother off to a new smaller home. Oldest daughter off to Jacksonville. Youngest to Chicago. Mom to stay in Phoenix. Neither knowing when they will see each other. Just knowing that it will be awhile. One last 'hoorah' in the old house. A wedding. In the garden they planted the summer after the oldest graduated. The family of the groom on one side. Family of the bride on the other. Two bridesmaids. Two groomsmen. The groom looking like a blind man seeing for the first time. The bride wearing her mothers earrings. The same earrings she wore at her wedding. The same pair that were passed down for six generations. The same pair that will be given to her sister when she weds. The music starts. The mother walks her eldest to the one who will take her away. In 30 minutes. For 1800 seconds. She goes from a Ms. to a Mrs. Bittersweet moment between the three. Reception starting. Time for the first dance. She looks in his emerald green eyes. He looks in her wet brown ones. They know they get to have each other for the rest of their lives, or eternity which ever came first. Ready to start their lives together. She as an elementary school teacher. He as a lawyer. The song then changes. Time for the mother-daughter dance. An odd sight before the guests. A 5'4" girl now woman crying on her 5'2" mother's shoulder. Not long ago there was a different scene. The same pair dancing at a different wedding not 15 years before. The daughter on the mothers' feet. Now the mother must say goodbye to her first born. She doesn't get to see her everyday like she was used to. She will be waking up to an empty nest. This is the last goodbye for all. Next week is the honeymoon. This week three different moving trucks come. One going to Florida. One to Illinois. The last one across town. Time to say goodbye. Time to say hello. Time to leave one another. One last hug then it is off to their new lives. Three 'good lucks'. Three "see you soon"s. Three kisses goodbye. Three hellos to three new lives. Three separate lives. Three women. Three equals in this world now. One last look. One last wish. No more goodbyes. Three cars leaving. Three hearts beating as one family. Finally on their own. They did it. But not without tears and no doubts. This is how it should be. A family going off on their own. A family that shared the ups and downs. A family not splitting up but growing. Grandchildren to come. Another son-in-law. More family. More laughter. More tears. More joys. More love. Always more love. Three last looks. Three backs turned. Two pairs of brown eyes one set of hazel eyes, crying. Three sets of lips smiling. Three minds on three different locations. One family to grow. More empty rooms to fill.

_The room was empty, just to open up more empty rooms to fill._

_THE END._


End file.
